Love In Heat
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What happens when Neko-Kitsune Marusaki is in heat and Gin has to "help" her? A very stupid crack-lemon GinxNekoOFC, written for DeathsLittleBirdie.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Ok, this story is won by Birdie Love Buttons aka DeathsLittleBirdie for correctly guessing the songs in Teacher's Delight 2, hope ya' all enjoy cause Birdie won it for you guys! Mad props to the Bird-ster! And a "crack-lemon" was a term thought of by Xhibit B. BTW, Kitsune is back and she is a Neko!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitsune's POV<strong>

Hello, hello dearest little people of the world! I am Kitsune Marusaki the lil' neko in this story! *smiles broadly* *teeth twinkle* (^_^). I'm very pleased you decided to click on this story and read it! It was actually a pretty girl named Lemony who typed it for me because I have paws…kind of…their more like regular human hands with long catty nails. But that means I can't type (-_-) *sad face* Hehehe, but Lemony helped! I LOVE YOU, FREAKING SEXY BEAST! (Kitsune: Hey, I didn't tell you to write that, heffa!) (Lemony: Without me you wouldn't exist, whore-monger, now tell the story!)

Ok now back to me, I already said my name didn't I? Ok good, just making sure!

Anywho, I live in a place called the Soul Society were dead souls and Soul-reapers live! I was a normal Soul-reaper until this stupid slut-trap named Azumi tricked me into going to Squad 12! Yeah she's a complete bitch, but when we got there that fucking whore-monger poured these nasty chemicals over my head…that heffalump tried to kill me! Or make my hair fall out…*shrugs* I don't know. But I didn't die and my hair didn't fall out, instead I grew cat ears and a damn tail! She turned me into a neko! That's ok, cause once my nails grew, I clawed her friggin' face off. d(^_^)b

Stupid, stank-as hoe…{(n_n)}

Now to appearances: I have long, curly black hair. No really, it's curly as hell! I've tried everything to straighten my hair *counts on fingers* I've tried relaxers, hot combs, and a multitude of hair products. Nope, it's just plain curly. I have a tan kinda, to give you an idea, my skin is the color of peanut butter. Mmmmm…peanut butter *licks lips*. Now my eyes are a funny shade of purple, it's not dark or light. Don't look at me like that, I have purple eyes so sue me! Don't be jealous of my boogie…Lemony told me to say that I don't even know what that means. Ok, I'm gonna stop listening to her because she's suppose to be typing. Anywho I was normal sized until I got drenched in icky lab shit, then I shrunk. I'm pretty small, best guess I'm no bigger than Rukia Kuchiki (and she's a tiny broad) My tail and kitty ears are purple as well. I don't wear anything but a two-sizes-too-small black tank top and white panties. I only put on clothes if I'm going somewhere and I don't try to hide my neko-status, the more people know, the less I'll have to explain it.

Onto location: I live with my master Gin, he was my captain until I got turned into a freaky neko. I removed myself from duty for the time being, I just got turned into a cat-woman recently…about six months ago, actually. And I am learning to live with it! When I feel up to I'll go back to Soul-reaping but for now…

ZZZZzzZZZzzzzZZZZZzZZ…

I was sleeping peacefully on the rug in the living room until I heard the front door open.

"Kitsune?" Gin called, "Here kitty, kitty."

Dammit man, Gin is home…*rolls eyes*(:-\)

I didn't even bother to get off of the rug, I was comfortable. Nope, I'm not moving. If he wanted me, he'd have to come find me. Now back to sleep….

ZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzz…

OOOOOOOUUUUCCCCCCHHHHH! SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? (O?O)

I jerk up when I feel pressure on my tail. I look up at Gin who is smirking at me. That bastard stepped on my tail! And now he's laughing about it! That's how I know he did it on purpose. Grr….

I took a swipe at his robes, claws out, but Gin catches my hand.

"Oh dear, is my little kitty cranky today?" He says, I scowl. I'll get him back…I'll scratch up every pair of robes he owns when he goes to sleep tonight…*Doctor Evil Face* MWHAHAHHA! Never underestimate an angry neko…

"You stepped on my tail…" (T~T)

"Sorry, Kitsune. But you should have come when I called you." He chuckles, I don't have to come when he tells me to. He's not my damn daddy! I don't answer, instead I hiss at him.

He chuckles again, "Let's go its time for dinner."

I snatch my hand away and go into the kitchen, my aching tail is twitching behind me. Then I feel something hard and fleshy and it has its arms wrapped around me! Gin is hugging, Aww I'm gonna hug him back…wait no! I'm mad at him! But I couldn't help but purr. I love Gin even though I'm pissed and my tail hurts. 3

"What'da bring me, Gin?" I say hopping up in a chair in the kitchen, Gin had placed a clear bag on the counter. He started going through it, my cat ears hear better than normal ears so it sounds like plastic…

"I brought you some shrimp, tuna, and ramen, Kit-chan. Aren't those you're favorite?"

He's teasing me because I'm a cat girl. When I was normal I couldn't stand shrimp or tuna, I never liked the fishy taste…yuck! (^u^) But for some reason, now I couldn't get enough of the stuff, but I've always liked ramen. I snatch the plastic counter of food and start eating! *mouth waters* I'm hungry as hell and Gin took forever getting home, but now I have food! Food is good…

Especially sense I'm not allowed to go through the refrigerator. Gin thinks I can't cook and doesn't want me to burn the house down, so he either makes me food or buys it. But he's a dumb-ass because I start cooking the minute he walks out the door! That's animal abuse leaving me home all day with no food…so I make my own. I think he's starting to notice because he's not leaving milk in the fridge anymore (-_-). I can still use chop-sticks even though my claws are kinda long. *eats like a anorexic cow*

I get done eating and purr happily. Now that I'm full, I'm going back to sleep. Gin is still eating his dried permissions when I leave he table and rub against him. That's how I tell him thank you. Then I go into the bedroom and curl up in bed.

A few minutes later I hear the shower going, it must be Gin getting ready for bed. I really can't sleep in the bedroom without him, it just feels weird. When he comes from the bathroom the steam floods the room, he's not wearing anything but plain boxers. Hmm…why is it that Gin suddenly looks yummy…*perverted smile*

He gets into bed and I climb onto his face. I don't know why, but I like sleeping on his face. I curl up across his forehead and he chuckles. I don't lay on his nose or mouth so that way he can breath. Don't look at me like that…his head is comfortable…

~Later That Night~

I awoke feeling weird. It felt like someone had poured acid onto my crotch and lit it on fire…HOLY CRAP MY WANG IS ON FIRE! SOMEBODY HELP! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! CALL THE POLICE! CALL JENNY CRAIG! (O.O'')

I start rolling around Gin face and he starts flapping his arms like a wild duck! I'm dying and he's playing around! The asshole!

"Kitsune…what is wrong with you?" He says getting a hold of my waist and petting my head sweetly.

"I hurt!" I cry, now I'm crying real freaking tears…something ain't right! Something ain't right at all!

"Shhh…what hurts?" Gin coos,

"EVERTHING!"

"Ok, shh…stop crying, I'll call Unohana,"

~A few Minutes later~

"Yes Captain, I apologize about calling so late, but there's something wrong with Kitsune," Gin says into the phone while I roll around on the bed like a neko on crack-cocaine. Everything hurts…pain…pain…pain…

"Yes she's very flushed," I hear Gin say into the phone,

"Yes she's also somewhat pale and she says everything hurts…what? Alright, I'll check."

Gin put the phone down and came over to me,

"Kitsune…I have to check something, please just be still…"

Then Gin takes off my panties and turns me over. What the heck is he doing? And why is my butt in the air? Gin spreads my legs…is he looking at me? In that…private place…? HE SURE AS HELL IS! (0/_/0)…awkward… *blushes furiously*

Just as I was about kick him in the nose, Gin goes back to the phone.

"Yes Unohana she's very wet…oh I see... Alright, thank you."

I turn back over and whimper, I'm in pain and this bastard is talking on the phone! He should be rushing me to Squad 4, for the love of God! Someone get me fire extinguisher because my wang is burning…burning like Usher…let it buuuurrrnnn…

"Gin…" I say softly, "Am I gonna die?" (T^T)

Here, that asshole busts out laughing. What the fuck is so funny? That was a serious question! I'm dying…oh lord Jesus… I'm dying and Gin just doesn't want to tell me! *cries hysterically* (X_X) I leave my mouse toy to Kotesu…I leave my Sean Paul CD's to Lemony…

"You're not dying," Gin says still laughing slightly, suddenly he gets this…this…_horny_ look on his face, "You're in heat, Kit-chan."

I'm in heat? For crying out loud!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok, first chappy for you guys is done. I hope that was entertaining to you all sense I've never done anything like this, once again this was for Birdie Love Buttons so thank her for this fic, not me…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony**: Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy. Sorry readers my anemia is kicking in. Sleep time now...*falls asleep across couch* *yawns* *snores*

**Wicked:** *snickers to self* Oh Jay R, I just wanted to ask you publicly about how you're recovering from me finally reaping my revenge, you bloody troll. So how are you? Hopefully you got the feeling back in your legs.

**Awesome:** Do I even want to know how you got him back?…Hmm, nope I don't. *does push-ups*

* * *

><p>Oh LAWD! (ToT) *cries hysterically* What am I gonna do? Gin must've read my mind because right as I thought that he said,<p>

"I know what we have to do..." His voice went from sing-song to a deep tremble, it made my kitty ears stand up high. I don't know what the heck is going on, but I don't like the way Gin is looking at me...He's staring at me the way fat people stare at donuts. Wait a hot fucking minute is his mouth watering? Oh my lord!

"W-what do we have to do?" I asked nervously ignoring the pain in my va-jay-jay. Gin licked his lips and started to shifted in the bed.

"What do animals do when a female is in heat, Kit-chan?" Gin purred, what the hell...? Animals?

"The fuck if I know!" I said backing away from him, Gin just chuckled.

"Don't you remember," He said stroking my bare leg, "That TV show on the Animal Channel about mating...?" Gin waggled his eyebrows at me. I thought for a sec, yeah I remembered, it was a normal Saturday night and Gin and I were watching some show on TV about mating and all the animals were...(O_O)

Oh my sweet Gherkins.

Gin chuckled when I realized what we had to do...let's see, my wang is on fire, have sex with Gin. Was it worth it? Let's see, *taps finger on chin* Live with a spit-fire coochie, or fuck Gin...*continues to think* Burning crotch, getting a penis stuck inside me...and that penis belongs to Gin. Decisions, decisions...

"I choose neither! Deuces!" I cried jumping up from the bed and running away! Gin turned around fast like a snake, his arm shooting out and his slender fingers wrapped around my ankle.

"Oh no you don't," He hummed, "I don't want to see you in pain Kit-chan,"

*gets dragged across floor back into the bed* *props up head on elbow* Ain't this a bitch...this is some bullshit! I can't run fast because it feels like Velcro is rubbing between legs. This sucks major ass. (T-T).

"You're just using this as an excuse to fuck me." I drawled knowing damn good and well I couldn't wiggle from Gin's grasp.

"Yes I am." He said truthfully pulling me back into bed, "Do you mind?"

"Yes."

"Too bad."

Asshole. *roles eyes* Gin is such a dick-head sometimes. I ask myself why I live with him and to tell you something else...(OxO)

OOOOOOOWWWWWWW-WWWWEEEEEEE! *cries like a little kid in a grocery store who can't have Skittles* My crotch is throbbing now! Burning and throbbing and...what the hell? Why am I wet? Did I just piss on myself? My stomach feels heavy...Oh joy! I wonder what'll happen to me next! Maybe if I'm a good girl, Santa will bring me horns and a plate of chicken wings!

"My stomach hurts..." I tell Gin who cocks his head at me.

"Does it hurt right here?" He asks putting the tip of his pointer finger directly below my naval.

I nod.

"That's called desire, Kit-chan, it means you're aroused." He says climbing of top of me. Oh God, Gin's body feels so good...its hard and hot and his pale skin feels like heaven.*eyes flutter closed* *rubs up against Gin*

...

WAIT A SECOND! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? *pants* *rubs harder* OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I WANT TO STOP...I HAVE TO STOP...BUT IT FEEELLLSSS SSSSOOOO GOOOOOOODDDDD (^0^)! OOOOOOHHH JEEESSSSUUSSSS!

"Help me Gin...please...I think I'm gonna explode..." I beg trying to stop pressure building in my lower stomach

Gin chuckled while grinding into me, "You're not going to explode, you're going to cum, my little Kit-chan."

I'M GONNA WHAT? OH GOD! MUST...STOP...RUBBING...*rubs harder because I can't help myself*... Suddenly everything turned white and my stomach coiled up tight like a spring...Oh shit...oh shit...oh fuck...I can't stop panting...my eyes can't focus...shit...then my entire body starts to throb and everything is pulsing so fast. My back arched off the bed and my insides felt like they'd melted inside me and came trickling out of my...private area. My vision went back to normal but I was breathing like an obese marathon runner. Then I felt something sticky between my legs...it wasn't burning anymore...OH DEAR LORD I JUST WET MYSELF!

"Gin..." I cry tearing up from embarrassment, "I...I..."

I buck when his fingers start tickling me in that...secret place. The digits were slipping around in my wetness,

"Look how wet you are, Kit-chan." He said licking each finger individually. For the love of God my wang is starting to catch fire again...

"You got yourself all worked up," He said his voice deep and throaty as if he enjoyed what he was doing to me. Then Gin gently kissed my lips, I gasp and scream! Shit! I just spontaneously combusted, I'm sure of it!

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"What?"

Kiss.

"THAT!"

A second kiss.

"Why?"

"Cause...cause it makes me..."

"It makes you hot, doesn't it?"

Another kiss.

"STOP IT GIN!"

"Make me."

A fourth kiss.

By now, I started squirming beneath him, I start rubbing myself against Gin again. He chuckled and struggles with my tank top. After a while he manages to pull it over my head, leaving me buck-ass naked! The cool air of the room feels so delicious across my body...Gin gently stroked my neck and I whimpered, my...my...oh fuck this, my pussy is getting wetter and wetter...shit...shit...

"Gin...no...stop...that makes me..."

"You don't want me to stop. It makes you want to cum Kit-chan, doesn't it feel good?" He says his fingertips brushing lightly against my collar bone.*grits teeth* *moans* Damn you Gin Ichimaru...

"No..." I was lying though my teeth. I'm gonna go straight to hell for lying like that. I know Gin doesn't believe me because of his chuckle, suddenly he grabbed my breasts...I scream when he pinches my hard nipples. When I look down I can see his hands on my body...*blushes furiously*

"Liar, liar, pussy on fire." He sang,

"Shut up!"

Gin chuckles for the thousandth time before kissing my neck. Strangely, it doesn't tickle but it feels...hot...I snapped my legs shut because heat is creeping it way back inside me. *fans self* Its getting hot in here...and I've already taken off all my clothes...

I want to cry again because I'm hotter than a Satan's nose hairs. *squirms under Gin* His body, no matter how hard and...*eyes flutter* amazingly good it feels, it is starting to kill me! What the hell is that? Something...something is poking my inner thigh...it feels weird *looks down* *turns as red as a chili pepper*

"Gin...Gin...you're...you're..." I stammer pointing down to his boxers that look like a Fruit Of The Loom circus tent...and whatever is inside of it is pointing dead at me!

"You did that to me, Kit-chan," He whispers in my ear...oh shit I just got hit with another heat wave! Then he starts kissing down my body...damn, his lips feel good...I can't take this...I'm dying, I should be in Squad 4...oh God he's getting farther down...! I wonder if I taste good...*shakes head* I shouldn't be thinking about this right now! Gin spreads my legs...he's looking at me again, wait...are his eyes open? They sure are, holy crap their glowing bright red. I'm dying and Gin is a vampire! *thrashes around*

"Kit-chan, just relax, you'll like this..."

*whimpers* *pants* Shit...shit...OH SHHHHIIIIIIITTTT! I felt Gin's tongue swirling down there like...like...I don't know, I just know he's working it like a pro. Now I'm really panting, I try to twist my body away from his mouth but Gin's arms wrapped around my thighs and kept me still. Oh lord...GIN IS EATING ME! HE'S THE SILVER-HAIRED HANNIBAL LECTER! OH GOD! I feel hot again...its getting to hot in here...my stomach is getting tight...ahhh...ahhh...Oh fuck...mmm...mmm. Gin swinging his tongue back and forth across my pussy and its officially driving me insane!

"Mmmm...Kit-chan," He moaned between licks, now I'm rolling my stomach and hips trying to get more of myself into his mouth. I don't give a FUCK anymore, this...feels...wonderful...

I bit my lower lip and my nails gripped the bed sheets, tearing the cotton fabric instantly. The spring inside my stomach is getting tighter...tighter...just a little more...

"AHHH!" I scream my vision going white again and my pussy melting in Gin's mouth. *eyes try to focus* I'm in such a daze...the only thing I hear now is Gin groaning.

Fuck, that was so good.

Once my tense body relaxes...hold on, my wang...it doesn't burn anymore! Yay! Gin fixed it! I'm not in heat anymore...*frowns suddenly*

Just when I think I'm cured, my entire body ignites again. Son of a fucking bitch...me and my big mouth!

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> *puts on headphones* *continues working out* Nope, I don't wanna know. *does crunches*

**Lemony:** *talking in sleep* I do…what'd ya' do to him? *yawns* *turns over*

**Wicked:** That will remain a secret for now. I've embarrassed that told troll enough…especially sense he begged for mercy. *chuckles darkly* But I will tell you this, my vengeance involved duct tape, a plastic tube, a mouse, and the cover of darkness *sadistic smile*…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Here we get to the final chappy, guys! Sorry bout' that wait, life's gotten hectic again. But I'm updating!

**Wicked:** Yes, this crazy, stupid crackfic.

**Awesome:** I don't even know what either of you are talking about, I'm trying find my Steelers jersey

* * *

><p>I don't know what just happened but I like it! My wang is still on fire, Gin is looking at me like he wants to tear into me, and I can't see straight worth a damn. Being in heat isn't necessarily a bad thing cause I'm starting to like all the attention Gin is giving me...*perverted chuckle* Hmm...I wonder how far I can milk this?<p>

"OOOOOHHHH GIN I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN!" I cry, granted I'm faking it. But he buys it because of the worried expression on his face! Ha, sucker! *Lemony hands me an Oscar Award* Oh for me? YOU LIKE ME! *cries hysterically* *smiles broadly* YOU REALLY LIKE ME! Anywho back to playing with to Gin,

"Oh Kit-chan, I hate seeing you in pain." He says smirking, "But I also hate to see you faking."

SHIT! (0_0) BUSTED!

*Lemony takes back Oscar Award*

Dammit all! What? Do I look like Angelina Jolie to you? *snickers* I actually look better than her because she looks like a pole on crack.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you extra hard for trying to trick me." He says, (-_-) Fuck my life man. Great, just friggin' great now I have it coming now...no pun intended. Gin forcefully climbs on top of me and spreads my legs wide...oh shit here it comes, Lemony will take over for now sense...well...I'm going to be...er...distracted. TAKE IT AWAY YOU SEXY BEAST!

(Lemony: Ok, I'm just tellin' ya' what I'm seeing here...Gin is on top of Kitsune and...Oh my lord, you should see the way their kissing! I haven't seen this much face eating since Silence of The Lambs! Shit, ok what the heck is Gin doing now...he's flipping her on her stomach...*perverted chuckle* *naughty smile* Ooooooohhh, doggy-style now are we *wiggles eyebrows*? Lets see, what's happening now...they're fucking like porn stars...*folds arms* Now, I'm kinda jealous cause I wish that was me...*winces* You won't believe what just happened! Gin smacked Kitsune on the booty! *perverted chuckle* *blushes furiously* How kinky...Kitsune is screaming her head off...Gin sounds like a dog that's just been run over...more fucking...more screaming...Kitsune's face looks like its stuff in a vacuum cleaner...Gin is turning blue...this is not fair! Kitsune, how come you only get to fuck Gin! Don't tell me to shut up, I'm trying to write the story...*mutters to self* Gin likes me best anyway you whore-monger. This is...getting kinda hot...*fans self*. Oh my goodness, people reading this, what Gin and Kitsune are doing is totally inappropriate for children. *covers eyes* *peeks through fingers like a pervert* Oh yes...I shouldn't be watching this...*tugs at collar* Is it hot in here to any of you readers or is it just me? Gin, are you guys done yet?...No? Ok I'll wait...what do mean I should join in? GIN YOU PERV! What do you mean by that? I'm watching and typing for the sake of the readers...*lies through teeth* I'm not watching because I want to...wait? You guys are done? Finally! Ok readers, Kitsune gonna take over now!)

*sighs contently* *pants* That...was...amazing. Sorry you had to see that Lemony...and then describe it to the readers *naughty smile*. I lay down because now my wang doesn't hurt anymore...finally its over! Gin plops down next to me, smirking. *I-look-like-I-just-got-laid look spreads across face*

"Feel better?" He says, I nod because what we just did was beautiful and there are no words to describe how I feel.

Actually I feel heavenly…now nothing hurts! My muscles aren't sore, my wang is not on fire…I should have sex more often…maybe once or twice or day.

(Lemony: My minimum is five times a day, lol)

...(O_O) As I was saying before I was interrupted by Slut-Bag Queen Lemony, I feel much better now. I curl up with Gin because I feel good as _hell_, everything is good as _hell_, and now I'm, you guessed it, tired as _hell_. But. I. Want. More!

"Can we do that again?" I ask Gin,

(Lemony: HELL NO! I'M NOT DESCRIBING A SECOND ROUND!)

*glares at Lemony* FINE YOU JEALOUS WHORE-MONGER! Ok, back to content. I glance to my left when Gin rolls out of bed, stark-naked, and leaves the room. *cocks head* I never realized Gin had such a cute butt. He comes back! Shit! Ok, act natural...

"Stop looking at my ass." He said, "You might go into heat again."

*furrows eyebrows* That asshole...no pun intended. Gin sits next to me on the bed, he's looking at a calendar.

"What's that for?" I ask,

"Unohana said cute little neko's like yourself go through heat once every few months. I'm just marking it down to help keep track, Kit-chan."

Once he's marked up the calendar, he lounges in bed and holds me close. I love Gin, I really do...even though some times I want to punch him in the shabonka. But I feel uncomfortable cause his cock his rubbing up against me...I'm getting hot again...

(Lemony: NO!)

Shut up, damn you! *angry face* I turn to Gin,

"Can you put your boxers back on?" I ask nicely, he nods and starts padding down the bed for his shorts.

"Where are they?" He asks,

"I dunno."

Lemony, do you have Gin's underwear?

(Lemony: *eyes shift nervously* No...)

"Give em here, Lemony..." Gin says warningly, oh my sweet Gherkins did she serious take his drawers?

(Lemony: I swear I don't have them...*hides something behind back* Come on Kitsune, finish the story!)

Alright, alright. So, Gin and I live happily ever after and whatnot, I keep track of my heat cycles because of the calendar, and Gin and I chase Lemony into the night...

(Lemony: Wait...what?)

Gin and I look at each other, "We'll give you a ten second head start..."

(Lemony: Oh shit...*runs away*)

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Hope you guys enjoyed that crack nonsense. Once again it was written for DeathsLittleBirdie cause she's awesome. Once again, this was hastily written and please ignore the mistakes!

**Wicked:** *sputters* *shakes head* Idiot...there is no other word that describes you. Just a simple idiot!

**Awesome**: This was crazy, mad, and completely silly. Then again, Lemony wrote it. Ok seriously, where's my Steeler's jersey?...REVIEW!


End file.
